Love in the University
by pigfaaarts
Summary: Di universitas inilah, kisah cinta sang Iruka Umino bermula/KakaIru, ONESHOT-! RnR pliss !


**Love in the University**

Genre: Yaoi, Humor.

Pair: KakaIru

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto & saya *ditabok readers* Nggak lah, Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei seorang

* * *

Mulai hari ini, Iruka Umino menjadi mahasiswa di Konoha University. Dia sengaja memilih universitas ini, karena universitas ini dilengkapi dengan kamar asrama dan fasilitas yang lumayan. Jarang bukan? Universitas ber-asrama? Lagian dia bukannya ingin menjauh dari orang tuanya, tapi dia mau mencoba jadi mandiri.

Iruka mengambil jurusan jurusan hukum.

Saat penerimaan mahasiswa, dia melihat sesuatu hal yang aneh. Ada beberapa kerumunan gadis-gadis yang sepertinya memang calon mahasiswi di universitas ini.

Mereka teriak-teriak saat nama seorang murid berambut perak yang setengah mukanya ditutupi masker dipanggil.

Hatake Kakashi.

Itu namanya.

Iruka sih gak terlalu memperdulikan soal kerumunan gadis itu, yang dia peduli saat ini adalah dia bisa masuk ke Konoha University dan lulus dengan baik.

Ternyata, hal pertama yang dia impikan kesampean juga. Dia diterima di universitas itu. Tapi dia melihat ke kerumunan gadis yang tadi dilihatnya.

Mereka yang tidak diterima menangis histeriss.

Iruka hanya mencoba cuek dan pulang saja karena hari sudah sore. Dia pulang untuk mengemas barangnya.

* * *

Besoknya, di Konoha University, pembagian kamar pun dilangsungkan. Hampir semua murid kecewa dengan hasilnya.

Tapi tidak sedikit juga yang senang.

Namun, setelah nama terakhir disebutkan, Iruka menerima tatapan '_koq-beruntung-banget-sih-lu-jelek_!' dari para cewek.

Jelas aja, nama terakhir adalah Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka.

Sebelum menjalankan kehidupan baru di kampusnya ini, Iruka sudah ogah karena dia percaya pasti bakal di omongin keburukannya oleh para gadis.

Iruka pasrah saja dan segera ikut-ikutan bubar dan mencari kamarnya nomer 398. Tapi bukannya ketemu, dia malah kebingungan sendiri.

"Hey, Umino Iruka... kau kamar nomer 398 kan? Ikut aku.." kata seseorang yang sepertinya dia ketahui.

"Eh... baiklah..."

Kemudian, dia sampai di kamarnya.

"Terima kasih... ano?"

"Hatake Kakashi... panggil Kakashi saja... mulai hari ini aku teman sekamarmu... mohon bantuannya..." katanya sambil menyodorkan tangannya tanda mau berjabat tangan.

Iruka membalasnya dan berkata "Ah! Kakashi-san... mohon bantuannya juga! "

Tapi tanpa dia sadari dia sedang diperhatikan oleh gadis-gadis penggemar Kakashi.

Kakashi yang menyadari sedang diliatin langsung ngomong

"Hey kalian! Kembali ke kamar kalian sana! Untuk apa berdiri di situ?"

Gadis-gadis itupun menurut.

Iruka dan Kakashi masuk ke kamar mereka.

"Wow~ kamarnya besar sekali~" kata Iruka kagum setelah melihat kamarnya.

Dia tidak mendengar respon dari Kakashi. Malam pun tiba.

"Iruka, mandi sana..." kata Kakashi sehabis keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Eh... baiklah Kakashi-san..." dia pun cepat-cepat mandi.

Setelah selesai, dia mendapati Kakashi yang sudah tidur.

"Kakashi-san? Jam segini dah tidur? Baru jam 8 looh?" katanya sambil membangunkan Kakashi perlahan.

Tiba-tiba Kakashi menarik pinggang Iruka dan memeluknya dalam tidurnya. Iruka kaget.

"Kakashi-san?" tanyanya.

Tapi tetap tidak ada respon dari Kakashi. Iruka mencoba membebaskan diri, tapi tidak bisa... Ya sudah, terpaksa untuk malam pertama dia tidur di pelukan orang yang baru dia kenal itu.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Iruka bangun agak telat. Dia cepat bergegas ke kamar mandi.

'_Haaaa~ cepetan Iruka!_' batinnya. Setelah selesai mandi, dia tergesa-gesa mencari sepatunya.

"Tenang Iruka! Ini hari pertama, jadi guru akan memaafkan muridnya yang telat…" kata Kakashi yang ternyata masih menyantap makanannya.

"Hey hey! Jangan malas begitu, Kakashi-san! Ayo kita ke kelas… kau mengambil jurusan apa?"

"Hukum…" balesnya sambil berdiri dan ikut mencari spatunya. "O iya, maaf soal kemaren…" kata Kakashi.

Iruka teringat kejadian semalam. Terlihat rona merah di pipinya.

"O…t-tidak apa koq… aku sudah biasa dipeluk oleh kakakku…" jawab Iruka ngasal.

Dia kan gak punya kakak… bahkan adik saja punyanya adik angkat bernama Naruto. Mereka berdua kemudian jalan berdua mencari gedung kelasnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Kakashi dan Iruka diliatin cewek-cewek.

"Um, Kakashi-san, kenapa para cewek itu memperhatikan kita terus?" tanya Iruka tiba-tiba.

"Tidak tau… tanya saja sendiri pada mereka…" balas Kakashi dingin. Jam pelajaran pun dimulai. Iruka melewatinya dengan serius.

Siang pun tiba.

'_Jam istirahat.. aku ke kantin sajalah.._' batin Iruka.

Di kantin, dia bertemu teman lamanya, Kurenai Yuuhi.

"Yo! Iruka…!" panggil Kurenai.

"Eh? Kurenai-san?" tanya Iruka. "Kau jadi mahasiswi di sini? Koq aku nggak tau?"

"Um… ngga, aku adalah penjaga kantin di sini… aku malas kuliah jadi coba langsung kerja.. yah taunya malah dapet jadi ibu kantin di Fugaku University… ahaha.." balasnya.

"Kau masih mo ngecengin cowok-cowok? Asuma-san gimana?"

"Ah kau ini… aku bukan mau cari jodoh, tapi mau mengerjai orang-orang…"

"Oooh… ano, aku mau tanya mengenai sesuatu… Ituloh.. murid yang sekamar denganku, Hatake Kakashi… ada apa dengan dia?"

"Kau tidak tau? Dia adalah juara pemain game online se-Jepang… sejak memenangkan kejuaraan game online, dia jadi terkenal… Dan dia juga orang yang membawa sekolahnya ke kejuaraan nasional. Dia atlit Amefuto! Tapi sifatnya sangat dingin dan tak seorang pun tau identitasnya…. semua gadis jadi berlomba-lomba mencari tahu identitasnya dan bahkan berlomba mendapatkan nomer teleponnya…." jelas Kurenai panjang lebar.

"Wah... aku tidak tau... baiklah...terima kasih atas informasinya ya! Aku masih ada kelas setelah ini... Daah~~" kata Iruka sambil meninggalkan Kurenai.

Setelah selesai belajar, Iruka kembali ke kamar asramanya. Pas dia masuk ke kamarnya, dia melihat sesuatu yang ganjil. Kakashi tidak ada di kamarnya.

"Kakashi-san! Kamu di mana sih?" teriaknya. Tapi gak ada jawaban. Taunya pas dia liat ke jendela, Kakashi ada di taman sedang membaca novel yang sangat familiar._Icha Icha Paradise._

"Hey, Kakashi-san! Sedang apa kau? Naiklah!" teriak Iruka ke luar jendela.

"Hn…." hanya itu respon dari Kakashi.

Setelah Kakashi sampai di kamarnya, ia melihat Iruka yg tangannya kebaret. "Kau kenapa, Iruka?"

"Ehehe… anu, tadi aku waktu mau nutup pintu terbaret paku kecil di dekat jendela…."

Segera saja Kakashi mencari obat dan perban di kotak P3K.

"Lihat tanganmu..." kata Kakashi. Iruka memperlihatkan tangannya yg terluka pada Kakashi.

"Kau jangan menjerit ya... ini agak sakit..." Setelah Kakashi ngomong gitu, dia mengolesi obat pembersih luka di tangan Iruka dan mengoleskan obat penutup luka serta membalut seperempat tangan Iruka yang terkena luka.

"Beres... ini minum! *sambil menyodorkan obat* Biasanya ini akan agak sakit, jadi minum obat ini… untuk tahan sakit…" kata Kakashi.

"T-terima kasih, Kakashi-san…" kata Iruka agak—tersipu?

"O iya... satu lagi... jika mau memanggilku ngga usah cari-cari... telepon saja aku, nih nomerku, 08xxx" kata Kakashi.

Tidak lupa, Iruka mencatatnya secepat kilat.

"Baiklah! Terima kasih banyak, Kakashi-san!"

"Tapi ingat, jangan berikan nomerku pada orang lain..." kata Kakashi dengan logat mengancam.

Setelah itu Kakashi menuju kamar mandi.

'_Haduh... sempat aku merasakan apa yang dirasakan fangirlnya Kakashi-san... __Tapi ngomong-ngomong, aku beruntung ya? Tanpa harus ikut berlomba, nomer telepon Kakashi-san sudah ada di tangan... Asiiik~ E-e-h... mikir apa aku ini..._' batin Iruka.

* * *

Esoknya, di kelas Iruka, ia senyum-senyum sendiri sampai penjelasan guru tidak ia perhatikan. Gadis-gadis yang merasa aneh, langsung mengintrogasi Iruka saat istirahat.

Cewek 1: Hey, Umino Iruka...

Cewek 2: Sendiri saja? Kenapa gak ke kantin atau semacamnya?

Iruka: Aku mau ke kantin tapi kalian menghalangi

Cewek 1: Ooh… tapi sebelum ke kantin, kita mau menanyakan 1 hal…

Cewek 3: Kenapa kamu senyum-senyum sendiri di kelas…?

Pemuda berambut perak jabrik: Hey, ngapain kalian... pakai ganggu pacarku segala… ayo, Iruka *sambil narik tangan Iruka*

Cewek 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10: Ka-ka-kashi-kun?_ ARIENAAAAIII_~~

Iruka: Ka-kakashi-san? Apa maksudmu—

-tiba-tiba Kakashi mencium bibir Iruka-

Kakashi: Kalian masih nggak percaya? Pergi sana, dan jangan ganggu dia…. juga aku...!"

Gadis-gadis itupun meninggalkan Iruka dan Kakashi berdua di kelas dengan perasaan kecewa. Bahkan ada yang menangis.

"K-Kakashi-san... apa maksudnya semua itu?"

"Aku menyukaimu Iruka… maukah kau jadian denganku?" tanya Kakashi balik. Iruka terbelalak.

"Umm… a-a-aku…"

"Aku anggap itu 'iya'" kata Kakashi sambil meninggalkan kelas.

Sorenya, setelah Iruka menyelesaikan semua tugasnya, dia balik ke kamar. Sebelum dia sampai di kamarnya, dia mendapat _e-mail_ dari pacar barunya itu. Isinya:

_Iruka , temui aku ditempat pemakam dekat kuil..._

_Kakashi_

Iruka pun sebenarnya heran. Tapi karena Kakashi yang meminta, dia menurut saja.

Sampai di tempat pemakam itu, Iruka mencari Kakashi.

'_Ketemu!_' katanya dalam hati.

"Kakashi-san~" teriak Iruka. Ia pun berlari menghampiri Kakashi.

"Ada apa ke sini?" tanya Iruka.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku ke makam orang tuaku... ini sudah 8 tahun sejak kematian mereka...jadi sebaiknya kukunjungi saja.." Kata Kakashi sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Mendengar perkataan Kakashi, Iruka kaget. Dia baru tahu kalau orang tua Kakashi baru meninggal.

"Um... Kakashi-san... kenapa harus aku? Bukankah yang seharusnya kau ajak adalah saudaramu?" tanya Iruka.

"Saudara ku meninggal semua saat kecelakaan 7 tahun lalu... aku hanya punya satu kerabat sekarang... Rin... tapi dia sudah dianggap bukan keluarga Hatake karena dia dijadikan anak angkat keluarga Uchiha..." balas Kakashi kalem.

Mata Iruka membulat. Kaget.

Dia merasa bersalah telah bertanya begitu pada Kakashi. Air matanya mulai keluar dari matanya.

"Maafkan aku Ka-Kakashi-san... Aku—"

"Berhentilah menangis Iruka…" kata Kakashi sembari mendekap Iruka.

Iruka membalas pelukan Kakashi.

"Aku….aku mencintaimu, Kakashi-san…" kata Iruka disela-sela pelukan Kakashi.

"Aku tahu itu..." jawab Kakashi.

Setelah Kakashi berdoa di makam orang tuanya, dia kembali pulang ke asrama. Iruka juga, dia pulang dengan tangan yang digenggam tangan Kakashi kuat. Mulai dari hari itu, Kakashi menjadi lebih terbuka dan ramah pada semua orang berkat Iruka.

End~

.

.

Asuka: _Yatcha! Finally, My KakaIru fic is done!_

Kakashi: Asuka, gemar amat bikin yaoi fic? Memang rame yah?

Asuka: Tentu saja rame, Kakashi-sensei! Sebaliknya aku tanya, apa _Icha Icha Paradise_ iturame?

Iruka: Tidak sama sekali, Asuka-chan! Novel adalah itu novel ter-gak-bermutu!

Kakashi: Iruka-sensei… kau bilang begitu karena tidak pernah baca…

Iruka: Memang, dan aku tidak pernah mau membacanya..!

Kurenai: Hey, hey… kalian itu ngedebatin apa sih?

Kakashi: Itu… Iruka-san katanya dia gak suka novel _Icha Icha Paradise…. _Padahal kan rame? Benerkan?

Kurenai: Haah? Rame apaan? Novel jorok begitu…

Asuka: Aku sudah ngga dianggap =.= Aku pergi saja… dadah!

.

.

Gomen fic ini aneh~ ahahaha, pemula loh yang bikin... kekeke. Tq jga buat para readers yang udh bersedia baca fic ini! _Hontou ni ARigatou_~

Review Please? ^^


End file.
